El esclavo de mi capitán
by Huriae
Summary: ByakuyaxRenji OneshotLemmonRenji siente que nadie le satisface y busca desesperadamente alguien que consiga hacerlo. Todo cambia cuando su capitán empieza a interesarse por él de una forma lejana a la profesional


"_Ya no sé que más hacer. Creo que puedo decir que estoy desesperado..._

_No sé por qué, pero no me siento satisfecho con el sexo... Lo he intentado de mil maneras, pero no hay forma._

_Hombres... Mujeres... Incluso con el sadomasoquismo... Nada me satisface... quizá tenga graves problemas... Quizá sea frígido... No... frígido no..."_

Llevaba ya tiempo pensando cosas de ese tipo, verdaderamente me estaba desesperando. Había tenido experiencias de todo tipo... cuando me emborrachaba con Rangiku... siempre acabábamos teniendo sexo.

Y cuando iba al mundo humano por alguna misión, Ichigo siempre aparecía. Al cumplir mis ordenes, siempre discutíamos acaloradamente y al final acabábamos en su cama. No sabía como, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo: yo le hacía morder el colchón, le envestía con todas mis fuerzas intentando saciarme, él terminaba en mi mano con un fuerte gemido, y yo ni si quiera terminaba... Patético.

Por culpa de esa especie de perversión mía llegaba tarde a las inspecciones en la sociedad de almas y los capitanes solían echarme la bronca...

Poco a poco mi deseo iba en aumento y cuando caminaba por el seireitei, inconscientemente iba buscando a mi próxima victima.

A Matsumoto Rangiku, ya la había probado. Unohana Retsu, da miedo. Isane Kotetsu, propiedad de Unohana. Kurotsuchi Nemu... no quiero saber como es por dentro. Hinamori Momo, no podría... demasiado inocente. Kira Izuru, un viejo colega. Ise Nanao... me buscaría problemas con el capitán Shunsui. Soi Fong, es lesbiana... Kusajishi Yachiru... Aun no soy un pederasta pervertido... además, no quiero que Zaraki-san me mate aun. Hisagi Shuuhei... intentémoslo...

Me levanté de la sombra del árbol en el que estaba sentado y corrí para alcanzar a mi senpai, o por lo menos eso me parecía a mí.

- ¡Hisagi-kun! – dije sonriente, intentando cautivarle.

- Abarai-kun – Hizo una reverencia en la que casi toca el suelo con la frente, y estaba de pie, tirando de esa forma todos los libros y papeles que llevaba en los brazos.

- Deja que te ayude – me agaché, recogiendo todos los documentos y caminé en la dirección en la que él iba mientras me seguía - ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – pregunté inocentemente.

- Tengo que repartir un montooooón de papeleo entre las divisiones – contestó aburrido (en el manga Hisagi hace de chico de los recados entre las divisiones después de que se fugase Aizen; solo leo el manga, no se si en el anime pasa lo mismo )

No fui capaz de decir nada. Hisagi estaría ocupado hasta la caída de la noche y yo le necesitaba ¡YA!... pasé al plan B.

Pasamos al lado de una de las salas de entrenamiento y di gracias por que estuviera vacía. Mientras con una mano sujetaba los documentos, con la otra tiré de Shuuhei hacia dentro cuando no nos veía nadie. Cerré la puerta corredera, dejé los papeles en el suelo y tiré a mi senpai en el tatami. Me posicioné sobre él, con una mano sujetando sus muñecas, vistas desde donde estaba yo me parecían demasiado frágiles y finas como para ser de un hombre, y con la otra desataba su obi y me abría paso entre su kimono.

Él apenas se resistía, no se movió ni un centímetro en el rato en que le desvestía mientras la besaba y acariciaba. Decía cosas cómo: "Por favor, Abarai-kun, tengo que trabajar..."

- No te preocupes – le contesté – no tardaré mucho...

Y no tardé mucho... lo hicimos tres veces... pero no tarde mucho... (N/A: nótese la ironía XD) La verdad es que Hisagi-senpai fue una de las mejores personas con la que lo había hecho... Pero le faltaba algo. El sentimiento... y eso me dejó algo frío.

No sabía que coño estaba buscando y como siguiese de flor en flor no lo iba a encontrar jamás.

- ¿Te vas ya, Renji-kun? – dijo Shuu acariciándome el pecho mientras me incorporaba. De repente había cambiado su forma de llamarme...

- Sí, es mejor que nos vallamos antes de que venga alguien...

- ¿Vendrás a buscarme mas veces? – esta vez habló con voz sensual, eso me sorprendió.

- Claro que vendré, Shuu-chan - sonreí con ternura, pero falsamente mientras salía por la puerta.

Bueno, ahora ya tenía un admirador más y otro en mi lista de insatisfacción.

"_Soy un pervertido, estoy hambriento de sexo..." _pensaba mientras me dirigía a los baños.

Estaba anocheciendo – me había entretenido mucho con Shuu-chan – y a esa hora las termas estarían vacías, aprovecharía para relajarme un rato. Me quité el kimono y el hakkama, me solté el pelo y me metí desnudo en el agua hirviendo, una vez acostumbrado al calor del agua, me relajé apoyando la cabeza en la fría piedra.

En ese momento recordé la última vez que fui a visitar a Ichigo. Me sentía cohibido ya que después de haber tenido sexo con él, volvía a no sentir nada. Y entonces le conté mi "pequeño" problema a mi joven amigo.

- A lo mejor deberías probar cosas nuevas... – me dijo sonrojado.

- Ya lo he probado todo...

- Podrías... ¡Dejarme ser seme! – antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, incluso antes de que terminara la frase, Ichigo ya estaba encima de mí, metiéndome mano y sobándome. Me lo quité de encima y huí. Yo no iba a ser el uke de nadie, y menos del idiota de Ichigo.

Seguramente ese imbécil se había enfadado conmigo, pero en cuanto apareciese por su casa ese enfado se le quitaba de un polvo... Suspiré... ¡Qué simplón podía llegar a ser!

Y ahora... ¿Quién podía ser mi próxima victima? Podría probar con Rukia... Siempre estuve enamorado de ella hasta que conocimos a Ichigo... pero Rukia no era una buena opción, si el capitán Kuchiki se enteraba mi vida podría peligrar. O incluso algo peor.

También podría probar con el barrio rojo del rukongai... No... no me gustaban los encuentro con desconocidos.

"_Quizá... si lo intentara con mi mano..."_ Nada más pensarlo, lo intenté. Lo cogí con mi mano derecha y empecé a acariciarme. Cerré los ojos mientras recorría mi miembro. Era bastante excitante pensar que era yo mismo el que intentaba darme placer, pero luego pasé a imaginar que era otra persona, una mano grande...

- Byakuya-taicho – gemí con los ojos entrecerrados y entonces le vi, parado en la puerta, mirándome.

- Que no estemos de servicio no significa que no debas respetarme igual...

- ¡Perdón, Kuchiki-taicho! – me puse muy nervioso y me sonrojé. Por suerte, mi capitán no se había dado cuenta de que me estaba masturbando y di gracias al cielo, porque lo hacía pensando en él.

Él también estaba medio desnudo y se metió en el agua alejado un metro y medio de mí, me tranquilicé un poco gracias a su lejanía. Cerré los ojos intentando pensar en algo desagradable... como por ejemplo... ¡Soi Fong! Sí, Soi Fong... con Yoruichi... montándoselo... ¡No! Eso solo conseguía excitarme aun más y mi erección iba en aumento.

Cuando reaccioné, Byakuya estaba sentado a mi lado y tenía una expresión de paz y tranquilidad que me hacía sonrojar. Pocas veces le había visto sin el kenseikan, el adorno del pelo que solo llevaba la nobleza, y estaba muy atractivo con el pelo suelto.

- ¿Cómo es que habéis venido a los baños públicos de las divisiones? – pregunte de forma algo tímida - pensé que usted solo iba a los suyos...

- Hace poco que terminé el papeleo, estaba cansado y quería relajarme lo antes posible. En mis aposentos solo me espera mi mayordomo para recriminarme alguna cosa. Solo quería descansar antes de eso...

- Hum – fue lo que conseguí decir, no sabía que el capitán tenía problemas.

- Además – continuó – me dijeron que estabas aquí y pensé que hacía tiempo que no hablábamos...

¡¿Qué hacía tiempo que no hablábamos¡El capitán Kuchiki y yo nunca habíamos hablado¿Qué mosca le habría picado¿Se habría enterado de lo de Hisagi? Y para colmo, yo estaba empalmado...

Entonces, Byakuya se estiró por delante de mi para alcanzar una toalla que había a ese lado y por accidenté lo tocó, golpeó mi erección sin querer haciéndome algo de daño y eso le alarmó.

- ¿Pero que...? – Iba a tocarlo de nuevo para averiguar que demonios era.

- ¡No lo toque! – grité y él me miró asombrado. Agaché la cabeza y los largos mechones de mi pelo rojo caían sobre mi cara – Es mi pene - musité

Byakuya primero me miró asombrado, y después pasó a tener una mirada pícara y una sonrisa perversa. Una expresión que nunca había visto en mi taicho

Volví a ocultar mi rostro con el pelo – Estas en un baño publico, Abarai, deberías contenerte – dijo mi capitán con tono severo.

Pero estaba lejos de ser severo, ya que después de eso me acarició el pecho de la misma manera que lo había hecho Shuu un rato antes, solo que esta vez me parecía más erótico, más excitante... Con el dedo índice de la otra mano delineaba mis tatuajes, empezó por el ombligo y fue subiendo hasta llegar a mi cuello y fue entonces cuando me estremecí. Encontró mi punto débil.

- Aha... – Y se había dado cuenta.

Se acercó a mí y besó mi cuello como si fuese mi amante en vez de ser mi capitán y yo no podía negarme. Me acariciaba todo el cuerpo con sus manos expertas mientras yo gemía débilmente incapaz de controlarme.

- Pensabas en mi antes de que llegara ¿Verdad?

Asentí casi sin fuerzas, extasiado de lo que mi taicho me hacia sentir. Más deseable que una mujer y más apasionado que cualquier otro hombre...

Pero mi placer no duró mucho, ya que cuando Byakuya estuvo a punto de besarme en los labios la puerta corredera se abrió de golpe y aparecieron Hisagi, Kira e Iba en el umbral igual de desnudos que nosotros y para mi sorpresa, mi capitán estaba a la misma distancia que al principio, a medio metro de mí.

Cuando mis colegas se metieron en el agua cerca de mí, hablándome y riéndose a carcajadas, Kuchiki se levantó y salió como si aquel liquido en el que estábamos nosotros le repugnase. ¿Lo había soñado todo? No, no era posible. Aun podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello y su mano acariciándome... no podía haber soñado eso...

Antes de salir por la puerta, pude ver que Byakuya me dirigió una mirada cargada de deseo y después miró a mis amigos con desdén. Nos habían interrumpido.

¡Mierda! Estaba más empalmado que nunca, debía desfogarme con alguien; Matsumoto siempre estaba libre para mí... ella era suficiente.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran verme, salí del agua corriendo y me metí en los vestuarios, me vestí con prisa y ni siquiera me recogí el pelo, era muy urgente. Pero entre mi ropa encontré una nota escrita con una perfecta caligrafía: "Ven a mis aposentos mañana por la noche"

Byakuya me había citado... Eso corroboraba que lo sucedido en el baño no había sido un sueño y me emocioné en gran manera... pero eso no evitaba mi problema actual. Corrí por todo el seireitei y Rangiku me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Durante el día siguiente no vi a mi capitán, pero no me preocupé. Había veces que no lo veía en varios días. Así que mi animo no decayó.

Al terminar mi turno corrí a cambiar mi uniforme por un largo kimono negro y rojo y me solté el pelo intentando colocarlo un poco.

Me apresuré cruzando todo el seireitei para llegar a las casas nobles y al tocar a su puerta, abrió mi decepción.

Su viejo mayordomo abrió la puerta y me dijo algo así como: "Byakuya-sama no volverá en un tiempo, tómese el día de mañana libre, Renji-san" tampoco me enteré mucho, ya que me quedé de piedra.

El viejo me cerró la puerta en las narices y yo me quedé estático unos momentos. Me sentí algo deprimido y de allí me fui a un bar del rukongai, bebí hasta emborracharme y pasé la noche sentado en esa sucia silla con mi mejor kimono.

Como me dijo el viejo me tomé el día libre y vagabundeé por el rukongai toda la mañana. Me fui hasta los barrios más bajos, pero al estar zabimaru en mi cinto nadie me opuso resistencia.

Y así pasé gran parte de la tarde, vagando y soportando la depresión. Ni yo mismo entendía el por qué de mi abatimiento, pero se me rompió el corazón. Me acababa de dar cuenta, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorado de Byakuya¿Había confundido el odio con el amor?

Reaccioné al escuchar mi nombre. Rikichi, el joven aprendiz de mi división que tanto me admiraba corría hacia mi posición mientras yo le miraba con ojos vacíos.

- Llevo todo el día buscándote, Renji-san – dijo, recuperando el aliento – Kuchiki-taicho regresó a altas horas de la noche, estaba herido y...

- ¡¿Qué está herido?! – con escuchar esas palabras corrí de nuevo rumbo al seireitei seguido por Rikichi.

Corría con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a la casa del capitán Kuchiki. El viejo mayordomo me abrió y me dejó paso con tan solo verme, algo sorprendido al darse cuenta que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior.

Me abrí paso por toda la casa y por fin llegué a su habitación. Él estaba sentado en su cama, mirando por la ventana y vestido con un yukata. Últimamente me estaba mostrando muchas caras nuevas; esta vez tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara y se le veía tranquilo.

- Kuchiki-taicho – dije estruendosamente entrando en la habitación y acercándome a él - ¿Dónde ha estado estos días?

- ¡No grite, Abarai-san! Byakuya-sama necesita descansar.

El capitán Kuchiki le hizo una seña a su mayordomo y este salió con la cabeza gacha, dejándonos a los dos solos.

- ¿Y tu donde estabas, Renji? – su expresión cambió a la de reproche – te estuvieron buscando, la misma noche que nos encontramos en el baño – me sonrojé violentamente – teníamos una misión de ultima hora, pero tu no aparecías por ningún lado, así que decidí marcharme solo. Regresé anoche, bastante tarde sin una gota de reiatsu, ahora estoy recuperándome, pero... confiaba en que me esperarías aquí, sin embargo volviste a desaparecer...

Me caí al suelo de la impresión, el susto que me había dado desapareció, igual que la incertidumbre y el temor por la vida de Byakuya.

- Rikichi me dijo que estabais herido – contesté casi sin voz

- Rikichi exageraba...

Se quedó mirándome un rato mientras yo me tranquilizaba en el suelo. Me sentí un estúpido y encima me había presentado hecho un asco frente a Byakuya. Deseé marcharme de ahí.

- Perdón por mi incompetencia, capitán – hice una reverencia de rodillas, tocando el suelo con la frente.

- Acércate – me dijo y yo obedecí.

Me senté en la cama con las piernas hacia fuera y él dirigió sus manos hasta mi cara acariciando los mechones de mi pelo. Cerré los ojos para sentir el tacto de su piel y antes de poder reaccionar, él me estaba besando.

Con un ágil movimiento me tumbó a mi también en la cama y me abrió el kimono para seguir besando mi cuello y mi pecho.

- Kuchiki-taicho, tenéis que recuperaros – dije intentando no parecer muy excitado, porque lo estaba.

- Llevo todo el día descansando para este momento... déjame disfrutar un poco

Eso era un indirecto "Cállate y deja que te haga el amor"

Sacó a Zabimaru de mi cinturón y lo tiró al suelo sin ningún cuidado. Mi zampakuto se removió molesta desde el piso y eso me hizo sonreír mientras la miraba, pero a Byakuya no le hizo gracia que no estuviera pendiente de él. Me besó bruscamente mordiéndome los labios y haciendo que pequeñas gotas de sangre salieran de ellos para después, lamerlas con dulzura.

- Abarai Renji... – dijo con cariño – Explícame porqué hueles a alcohol... – esta vez habló con enfado.

- Pues... anoche... me emborraché... porque me sentí... abandonado... – me puse colorado de nuevo.

- Yo también podría haberme sentido abandonado cuando yo tuve que salir de misión mientras tu estabas con Matsumoto Rangiku.

Me había pillado. No me hacía ninguna gracia que supiese mis líos amorosos... Me enfurruñé, se me había quitado las ganas de golpe.

- El capitán me dejó demasiado excitado en los baños... – dije sentándome al filo del colchón arreglándome el kimono para marcharme – Ahora si me disculpáis, alteza – eso lo dije con retintín.

Pero Byakuya no me dejó marchar. Me agarró de la cintura y no dejó que me levantara. Puso la mano en mi barbilla y me obligó a echar la cabeza hacía atrás, apoyándola en su hombro y así empezó a besarme el cuello. Al principio me resistía, pero a medida que sus manos acariciaban mi piel, tiraban de mi ropa hacía abajo y me iba desnudando poco a poco... Aaah, ahí cambió la cosa...

Enseguida, su yukata quedó a un lado también, pero nuestra posición no había cambiado. Sentía el cuerpo desnudo de mi capitán a mi espalda, si piel quedaba pegada a la mía por el sudor que provocaban las altas temperaturas del verano. También podía notar su excitación, pues amenazaba rozando mi entrada.

En ese momento no estaba asustado... estaba aterrado... Iba a ser mi primera vez como uke, pero no quería decirle a Byakuya algo como: "Byakuya-sama, tenga cuidado conmigo... es mi primera vez" y poner cara de colegiala mientras lo decía... demasiado vergonzoso

Me volvió a tumbar antes de que me diese cuenta y por fin sentí la mano de mi taicho acariciando toda mi longitud. No podía evitar volver a excitarme, sabía justamente donde debía atacarme para que cayese rendido a sus pies. A debido fijarse mucho en mi para encontrar mis puntos flacos y debilidades para provocarme de esta manera.

Cerré los ojos mientras su mano subía y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero cuando estuve a punto de llegar al orgasmo, él apartó su placentera mano. Esperé tranquilo, jadeando por el deseo, a que mi capitán diese el siguiente paso. Pero ese siguiente paso no me gustó nada.

Mientras yo esperaba, él había humedecido tres de sus dedos con saliva y los había dirigido a mi entrada para empezar a dilatarme. Me tomé como un mal presagio el escalofrió que sentí cuando me penetró con uno de ellos.

Me removí incomodo en la cama, era una sensación desagradable. Entre eso y que estaba completamente acojonado... lo cosa iba de mal en peor.

Byakuya-taicho se había posicionado entre mis piernas y las había puesto sobre sus hombros para darse un mejor acceso. Entró el segundo dedo y yo no podía más, dolía horrores.

- Ku-Kuchiki-taicho... me duele... – dije intentando no gritarle.

- Aguanta un poco... solo son los dedos... – sonrió con perversión... Ese no era Byakuya, me lo habían cambiado... este era mil veces mejor.

Pero claro... solo son los dedos, me había dicho. Si a penas podía soportar sus dedos... ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a aguantar su...?!

Poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a la intrusión y empezaba a resultarme placentera. Suspiraba moderadamente para no darle el gusto de escucharme gemir tan pronto.

En ese momento me di cuenta y me sentí un poco frustrado, mi capitán era más bajo que yo, pero su miembro era más grande que él mío... pensé que no tendría que darle importancia, pero ¡es que me daba miedo!

Podía ver como acariciaba toda mi piel con la mano libre y me besaba el vientre con cariño mientras metía el tercer dedo, los movía en círculos y me desesperaba. Ya estaba preparado, seguía teniendo miedo, pero preparado.

Agradecí que sacara los dedos para continuar dándome placer, mi taicho no se andaba con chiquitas, y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad la introdujo dentro de mí sin ningún reparo.

Dio un ronco gemido al sentirse dentro y yo no podía evitar que mi interior se contrajese. Me hizo daño penetrándome de una sola envestida, pero parecía realmente desesperado. Me miraba pidiéndome permiso para continuar, pero yo aun no estaba preparado, necesitaba unos momentos más. Mientras me esperaba me daba besos por el pecho, lamía y mordía mis pezones haciéndome suspirar y dejaba chupetones por cada lugar que pasaba.

Cuando le supliqué excitado que continuara tomó mi miembro masturbándome a la misma velocidad que sus lentas envestidas. Realmente estaba siendo placentero, más de lo que podía imaginarme. Ya no podía callarme los gemidos y me mordía los dedos para evitar que esos vergonzosos sonidos saliesen de mi boca; me estaba haciendo daño de tanto apretar.

Él me sacó los dedos de la boca y los lamió con dulzura para luego darme un beso hambriento que ya era dificultoso de mantener por la fuerza y la velocidad de sus envestidas. Entonces tocó un punto en el que me retorcía de placer. Arqueé la espalda incorporándome un poco, me agarré a los barrotes de la cama y emitía sonoros gemidos, no podía evitarlo.

Byakuya cogía con fuerza mis caderas para acercarme más a él y de esa forma llegaba más fácilmente a ese punto. No podía soportarlo más, me corrí en su mano gimiendo con fuerza y con una ultima embestida, él terminó dentro de mí.

Le abracé sentándome en la cama apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y él hizo lo mismo mientras yo jugaba con su pelo color azabache. Me acariciaba la espalda con cara de tonto cuando empecé a darle suaves besos por el cuello y los hombros. Entonces se giro hacia mi oído y me susurró: - Ahora eres mi esclavo, Abarai Renji... Nadie más podrá tocarte a parte de mi...

Me sonrojé violentamente. Pero ahora no sabía si su acto había sido de amor o de desesperación, me entristecí un poco hasta que pronunció esas palabras en mi oído.

- Te quiero, Renji, y no quiero que seas de nadie más

El que sonreía como un tonto ahora era yo, Byakuya había sido el único que había podido llenarme por completo y lo mejor era que me quería, no podía ser más feliz.

En ese momento pasé de ser un teniente al esclavo de mi capitán.


End file.
